La perfección humana
by ImagineArt
Summary: "Por: Owl9 y paolamendoza." Finalmente se llegó el día final para el planeta Tierra. A punto de ser destruído por un meteorito, la población humana seguía renuente a creerlo. El gobierno, a fin de preservar la especie, decide elegir a unos cuantos que lograrán salvarse en dicho acontecimiento, aunque una vez ahí, tendrán que vivir para salvarse a sí mismos.
1. El anuncio

**Hola universo, la obra que están a punto de leer ha sido creada por dos escritoras con trayectoria aquí. Ésta vez les escribe Owl9; decidí publicar el primer capítulo hoy porque estoy aburrida y no sé, algo me iluminó para que lo hiciera jajajaja, mi compañera en esto es paolamendoza, ya ustedes la conocen y saben que es una grandiosa escritora. Esperamos interesarlos con nuestra historia, tratamos de hacer algo nuevo con el toque de la ciencia ficción.**

**Sólo lean y dejen comentarios, ya que nos gustaría saber cuál es su opinión con respeto al primer capítulo.**

**Digimon no nos pertenece, hacemos esto sin fines lucrativos, sólo lo usamos como pasatiempo.**

**Buena lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**El anuncio**_

* * *

-La nave está casi lista, sólo nos falta hacer unos pocos arreglos, pero podríamos considerarla terminada.- el hombre de traje negro y ojos cafés hizo una pequeña pausa arreglando su corbata azul marino.- Ya podemos dar inicio al programa. Pediré que mañana a primera hora comience la inspección en los sectores de la alta sociedad para buscar a nuestros "humain parfait".- se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y pasar saliva antes de continuar.- El asteroide hará contacto con la tierra en aproximadamente seis meses.

Se escuchó un completo silencio, esperaban a que él dijera algo.

-Me parece perfecto.- habló otro, de voz fría que tenía una media sonrisa de satisfacción y unos ojos grises que asustarían a cualquier ser viviente consciente del miedo.- Mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor, de esa forma evitaremos que esto se salga de nuestras manos; encárgate de enlazar las llamadas con los presidentes de cada país en una hora, debo comunicarles la situación y que autoricen la entrada de nuestra gente para la inspección.- sentenció seriamente, observado a cada uno de sus sorprendidos y asustados espectadores. Pero principalmente observó a uno que se encontraba en frente.

En ese momento todos asintieron. Él era el jefe, así que nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

El sol de la mañana resplandecía por la ventana, era tan brillante y puro, nadie podría imaginarse lo que ese día les traería.

La castaña abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras poco a poco iban entrando los rayos de sol a ellos, con una sonrisa estiró su cuerpo quitando la pereza de haber dormido placenteramente. Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño a darse una ducha y lavar sus dientes.

-_Que bien te ves hoy Kari_.- pensó para sí misma sonriéndole al espejo.

Media hora luego en lo que estuvo lista bajó a la cocina, lo más probable es que su mamá estuviese allí, ella siempre se levantaba primero y les tenía listo el desayuno. Amaba a su mamá y a su hermano, no podía imaginarse una vida mejor sin ellos.-Buen día, mamá.- tal y como lo pensó la encontró tomándose una taza de café.

-Buenos día, mi cielo, allí está tu desayuno.- con una sonrisa le saludó, como siempre, y le señalo hacía su comida.

-Gracias, mami.- tomó su plato y se sentó al lado de su madre. Perfecto, omelet y tostadas, sus favoritos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó como si no supiera que le encantaba.

-Por supuesto, se ve delicioso.- no pudo evitar sonreír mientras probaba su comida, ahora recordaba porque era su favorita.

En eso un castaño entró a la cocina sobando sus ojos perezosamente.

-Al fin despiertas, dormilón.- con un tono burlón le bromeaba, obteniendo como castigo que el chico le revolviera su corto cabello.

-Buenos días, Kari, buenos días, mamá.- terminó de quitarse el sueño y fue directo hacía su desayuno, ya sabía perfectamente dónde estaba.

-Buenos días, hijo, veo que despertaste hambriento.- sonrientemente observaba a su primogénito mientras tomaba su café.

-Siempre está hambriento, mamá.- ambas empezaron a reír a lo que el moreno les miró fingiendo disgusto.

-Están muy felices y graciosas hoy.- tomó su comida, pero antes de ir a sentarse junto a su hermana encendió la televisión y de inmediato escucharon un canal noticiero.

-_En otras noticias, aún se habla del asteroide que podría chocar contra nuestro planeta tierra en aproximadamente ocho meses; aún no está confirmado, pero en todo caso el gobierno estadounidense, junto a otras potencias mundiales, desarrollan un plan en caso de tener que salvar a nuestra raza humana de su inminente extinción. Ellos están creando una nave que pueda transportar a ciertas personas a un planeta nuevo que cumpla con cualidades similares a las del nuestro, por lo tanto paramédicos y militares se estarán movilizando durante esta semana para llevar a cabo el proceso selectivo de los humanos perfectos, o como ellos los llaman, humain parfait_.- en ese momento Kari cambió de canal. El sujeto del noticiero hablaba con seriedad, pero realmente siempre especulaban sobre el fin del mundo y nunca pasaba nada, ¿cuál sería la diferencia en esta ocasión?

-¡Kari, yo estaba escuchando eso!- exclamó con molestia su hermano.

-Tai, por favor. ¿Acaso lo crees?- ella estaba convencida de que eso no era cierto, sólo otra mentira de personas que no tienen más nada que hacer que inventar historias para acabar con el mundo todo para tapar la corrupción o alguna jugada sucia del gobierno.

-Ese no es tu problema, colócalo de nuevo.- tenía la misma expresión, realmente pareció molestarle porque Tai nunca le hablaba así.

-No lo haré.- ignorando la molestia de su hermano continuó a la defensiva.

-¡Taichi y Hikari!- esta vez fue su madre quien interrumpió con reproche.- Dejen de estar peleándose por cosas absurdas.

Ambos parecieron bajar la guardia y se miraron, aún molestos. Al poco tiempo se soltaron a reír, vaya que había sido una discusión estúpida.

-Lo siento, hermano.- dijo la castaña primero al terminar de reírse.

-No te preocupes, discúlpame a mí también, hermanita.- con una sonrisa culminaron sus disculpas y continuaron comiendo.

Su madre sólo los miró con ternura, no podía tener hijos mejores que ellos; siempre la ayudaban y le respetaban en todo, no le escondían nada y eran amables con los demás, aparte de que Kari era una excelente estudiante y Tai un gran deportista. Se levantó a dejar la taza vacía de café en el lavaplatos mientras salía de la cocina y escuchaba cómo el mayor de sus hijos tatareaba una canción.

-Espero que sea mentira lo del asteroide.- comento Kari, terminando su último bocado y levantándose de la mesa para lavar su plato.

-Yo también.- agregó su hermano mientras devoraba, literalmente, una de sus tostadas.

-Además creo que eso de los "humanos perfectos" es sólo una mentira para llevarse a quienes les convengan o les paguen, como artistas o gente importante que desea desaparecer del medio y no sabe cómo.- la castaña terminó de lavar la taza de su mamá e inició con su plato. Se veía muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Kari, ya verás que todo estará bien.- dicho eso el chico terminó con su desayuno y fue hacia donde ella estaba.- Te quiero.- le dio un suave beso en la frente, como cuando eran pequeños y ella tenía miedo a los rayos. Él nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasará a su pequeña hermanita.

* * *

**París, Francia**

-Enano, piensa rápido.

El balón chocó bruscamente con los brazos del chico rubio, mientras su lanzador, también rubio, reía a carcajadas por haberle sorprendido.

-¡Matt, eres un idiota!- le reprochó seriamente el chico.

-No pude evitarlo, estás pensando demasiado y no prestas atención al juego.- paró de reír y

también se puso serio, y tenía razón, su compañero no estaba concentrado.

-Lo siento hermano, es por lo de Cath.- lentamente recogió la pelota y empezó a hacerla rebotar, para luego lanzarla y hacerla entrar en el aro que tenían sobre la entrada de su cochera.

-Tranquilo TK, acabas de cumplir 17 años. Que un final no te quite la posibilidad de otro comienzo.- el aludido dejó de rebotar el balón y se quedó mirándolo con asombro, como si hubiese dicho algo realmente impresionante.

-Me sorprendes, hermano.- sin dejar de mirarlo le dijo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Matt no entendía el porqué de la mirada de su hermano menor. Sólo se limitó a preguntar y mirar con confusión.

-Has dicho algo maduro que vale la pena escuchar.- empezó a reír al recordar que su hermano lo había dicho y rio más al notar la cara de disgusto por parte de éste.

-No me parece gracioso, TK.- cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja con molestia, mientras observaba cómo su "hermanito" se reía del él.

-Cálmate gruñón.- con gracia sacó la lengua a su hermano, pero luego divisó un auto plateado detenerse frente a ellos y a una mujer bajar de allí.- Hola, mamá.- le saludo con alegría.

-Hola, niños.- a pesar de que Matt tenía 20 años y TK 17, para ella siempre serían sus pequeños niños indefensos e inocentes. Era una gran madre y trabajaba duro para darles todo lo que quisieran.

-¿Te ayudamos, mamá?- esta vez fue el mayor de los rubios quien habló, al notar que su madre tomaba algunas bolsas de la maleta del auto.

-Si cariño, por favor.- sonaba algo cansada, quizás había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, pero aun así no dejaba de hablarles dulcemente a sus hijos.

Los chicos ayudaron a su mamá con las bolsas, eran de comida y como siempre había comprado muchos dulces para ellos. Mientras buscaban las últimas, una ambulancia se detuvo tras el de su madre y de allí bajaron un militar y un paramédico.

-Buenas tardes.- empezó hablando el paramédico.

-Buenas tardes, ¿podemos ayudarles en algo?.- interrogó el rubio mayor con cara seria, típica de él realmente.

-Venimos en nombre del gobierno de Francia, no sé si están enterados, pero estamos llevando a cabo una brigada en el sector salud, necesitamos obtener pruebas de sangre y hacer algunas preguntas.- en Francia no quisieron dar demasiados detalles de lo del asteroide, habían rumores de éste, pero nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención.

-¿Por qué?- continuó preguntando el rubio con la misma fría mirada. TK sólo observaba a su hermano intimidarles.

-Es para saber cuántas personas tienen enfermedades y/o problemas psicológicos.- esa mirada del chico realmente era de temer, pero el hombre de cabello canoso hablaba con seguridad y firmeza.

Esos profundos, hermosos y fríos ojos azules le seguían observando, ni el militar ni el paramédico se atrevían a decir algo; aunque lo intentaban porque sus labios parecían querer moverse.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué sucede aquí?.- lo último lo dijo dirigido a sus hijos. La mujer había escuchado ruidos así que decidió salir y se encontró con aquella escena.

-Disculpe, nosotros venimos por una brigada de salud que...- iba a continuar explicando

pero ella les interrumpió.

-¡Por supuesto! Ya, pasen por favor. Hijos, discúlpenme, con tantas cosas olvidé decirles esto.- hizo pasar a los visitantes y mostró una mirada desaprobatoria al comportamiento de Matt. TK y él sólo se miraron entre sí, si ella estaba segura ante esa inspección ellos no tenían por qué preocuparse, así que entraron para cumplir el proceso.

Primero hicieron las pruebas de sangre con el paramédico y luego pasaron uno a uno a las preguntas con el militar.

-Aparte de francés, ¿qué otros idiomas dominas?

-Eh… inglés, alemán y español, pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con mi salud?- empezaba a dudar sobre los verdaderos motivos de ese procedimiento. A TK varias preguntas anteriores le habían parecido algo fuera de lugar.

-Es parte del proceso, son simplemente de protocolo.

Protocolo. Esa palabra no encajaba allí, esas no eran preguntas comunes en un examen psicológico; eran preguntas más… había algo que no entendía. Sin embargo terminaron con el chequeo y sus visitantes se fueron a otra casa.

Pronto el rubio menor tendría respuesta a todas sus dudas.

* * *

******Subiremos un capítulo por semana! :D disculpen si se nos escaparon algunos errores :D**


	2. Se han elegido

**Capítulo II**

**Se han elegido**

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

-¡Hace mucho frío!- se quejó una chica de cabello oscuro y lentes de pasta. Su compañera, de ojos marrones reía ante la exageración de su amiga.

-Debiste hacerle caso a tu mamá, Yolei, y traer un suéter.

-Es que ella siempre exagera con el clima, no creí cuando me dijo que parecía un congelador aquí afuera.- Kari sonrió y se detuvo, justo antes de entrar a la preparatoria de Odaiba, para quitarse su abrigo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Toma.- se lo dio a su amiga.- Póntelo.- Yolei la miró como si fuera un ángel y enseguida se puso la prenda calientita.

-¡Muchas gracias! Pero, ¿y tú?

-Está bien, con este me basta.- respondió Kari, señalando su suéter rosa de algodón.

Y así se dispusieron a entrar cada una a sus aulas correspondientes para dar inicio a la rutina académica.

A pesar de que aún no iniciaba el otoño ya estaban pronosticados días lluviosos y probablemente nevadas al sur de la ciudad. En muchos canales decían que estos cambios bruscos eran debido a un supuesto asteroide que entró a las óbitas de la Tierra. Pero cierto era que pocos creían eso.

Pasaron eternas las horas antes de que sonara la campana del almuerzo; Kari volvió a encontrarse con Yolei y ambas se refugiaron en la cafetería, que se sentía caliente debido al atiborramiento de gente.

-Hola chicas.- saludó un muchacho pelirrojo, que llevaba una bufanda verde y abrigo negro.

-Hola, Davis.- respondieron las dos a coro.

-¿Qué harán este fin de semana?- ambas se miraron a lo ojos pues sabían en qué terminaría aquella conversación que apenas empezaba.

-Probablemente ir con mis abuelos.- dijo Yolei.

-¿Y tú Kari?- preguntó el chico, con sus ojos clavados en la castaña y una enorme sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

-Eh… yo…- la verdad no tenía planes pero le avergonzaba decirlo. Ya mucho tenía con saber que no era como las demás jóvenes sociales que ansiaban que llegara el viernes para irse de fiesta. Sus fines de semana consistían básicamente en vivir en su recámara, viendo películas románticas en su laptop o leyendo alguna novela dramática, comiendo galletas y nieve con la pijama puesta día y noche.

En ese momento la cafetería se quedó en silencio y todas las personas inmóviles. Los tres muchachos voltearon hacia la entrada y vieron a dos hombres, de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata oscura, que llevaban una insignia del gobierno en sus sacos del lado del corazón. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada y temieron que fueran a sacar armas y disparar como locos en cualquier momento.

-Hemos venido con órdenes del presidente de Japón para pedirles a todos ustedes que pasen al patio central en donde hay seis ambulancias y patrullas militares, para proceder con una inspección de salubridad.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de un golpe y entró el director de la preparatoria.

-Ya les hemos informado.- le dijo uno de los hombres, de cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Bien… eh… como escucharon, todo mundo debe pasar al patio ahora mismo, se llevará un tiempo la brigada por lo que el resto de las clases quedan suspendidas y nadie puede salir de la escuela si no ha pasado antes a revisión.- anunció el hombre con voz firme y sin más, salió acompañado de los otros dos.

-¿Brigada de salubridad? ¿Inspección…?- preguntó Davis mirando a las chicas.

-¿Pero de qué diablos se trata esto?- inquirió Yolei asustada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a averiguar.- dijo Kari, tomando su bolso y levantándose.

Los tres salieron al patio, donde ya había otros estudiantes haciendo fila en cada una de las ambulancias. El área estaba protegida por militares que portaban armas largas y custodiaban las entradas del plantel.

Pudieron apreciar que cada alumno que salía de la ambulancia llevaba un algodón en la parte interior de su codo, por lo que dedujeron que se trataba de muestras de sangre. Pasó media hora antes de que llegara su turno.

Kari entró a una de las ambulancias en las que había un enfermero robusto, de piel morena y cabello oscuro que no aparentaba más de cuarenta. Amablemente aquél hombre le sonrió a la chica pidiéndole que se sentara sobre una camilla. Preguntó su nombre y datos personales y después la inspeccionó en un chequeo general e hizo anotaciones en una libreta.

-Esto no te dolerá nada.- le dijo, pinchando una de sus venas para extraer la sangre. Ella contuvo la respiración al sentir el piquetaso.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?- preguntó una vez que sintió salir la aguja de su piel. Él le dio un pequeño algodón con alcohol para que se lo pusiera.

-No puedo proporcionarte esa información, a mí sólo me han pedido que venga a hacer esto.

-Es que nunca había pasado y se me hace tan raro, dígame, ¿se trata de una epidemia?- el hombre sonrió y la miró deseando poder explicarle pero en ese momento uno de los militares entró con ellos.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó el hombre, intimándolos con el arma.

-Sí, casi termino con ella.- respondió el otro. Kari le sonrió a ambos y se bajó de la camilla.- Oh, espera.- la detuvo el enfermero.- Sólo una pregunta más.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué idiomas dominas?

-¿Disculpe? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi salud?

-Por favor sólo responde.- le ordenó el militar de voz gruesa haciendo que se sobresaltara. Ella soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada.

-Inglés, francés, alemán, italiano y un poco de español.- dijo.

-Perfecto, con eso basta.- contestó el enfermero y le indicó que podía salir.

Kari se reunió con sus amigos de vuelta y fueron cada uno a sus casilleros para tomar sus cosas y poder irse. Pero a ella le había entrado la espina de la curiosidad y presentía que aquello era más que una simple revisión de salud.

* * *

**Oficina presidencial de la Casa Blanca, Estados Unidos.**

Aquél hombre de piel morena y ojos oscuros observaba a uno de sus hijos jugar en el patio junto a su esposa. La señora perseguía al niño y al atraparlo lo asaltaba haciéndole cosquillas por lo que él se retorcía de la risa sobre el césped. El hombre contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios la hermosa familia que tenía y se le escapó un suspiro del pecho. Volteó hacia el cielo despejado y perdió su mirada en un par nubes. Hacia ya más de un mes que había entrado el otoño y casi no se sentía debido a las bochornosas y altas temperaturas.

En ese momento escuchó que tocaron a la puerta y, acomodándose la corbata roja, regalo de su pequeño en la navidad pasada, indicó que podían pasar.

Tres hombres entraron, uno, quien era el de mayor importancia, entró con la espalda erguida y el mentón levantado, vistiendo un traje gris de sastre, camisa y zapatos negros, mientras que los otros dos llevaban traje, corbata y zapatos negros y camisa blanca, ambos iban custodiando al otro a su espalda.

-Señor Presidente, ¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el hombre de traje gris y cabello rubio.

-Jamás me había sentido mejor.- respondió el moreno y le indicó al otro que se sentara. Éste así lo hizo y sus guaruras se quedaron de pie guardando una cierta distancia hacia él.- ¿Qué noticias me has traído, James?

-Esto.- dijo, sacando un sobre amarillo de su saco.- Son los nombres con las personas seleccionadas para abordar la nave K29.- el presidente abrió los ojos en asombro y tomó el sobre abriéndolo con prisa. Efectivamente, en cada hoja venía una foto y datos de cada persona.- Como puede ver, ellos no han presentado células cancerígenas, carecen de vicios, nunca han ingerido drogas, se hayan mentalmente sanos y tienen una preparación académica de excelencia.

-¿Es una por cada país?- preguntó el presidente, sin dejar de ver la lista.

-Así es.

-¿Hikari Yagami? Pero si apenas es una niña.

-Está por cumplir los dieciocho.- respondió el rubio.- Ella representa a Japón y de todos ha sido…

-Perfecta.- terminó la frase el moreno y el otro asintió.

-Usted indique cuándo quiere que vayamos por ellos para alistarlos.- el presidente lo miró con pena, sintiendo una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, la decisión que tomara iba a repercutir no sólo en la vida de esas personas sino en la de sus familias y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Esperen una semana más antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-Como usted diga, señor.- dijo el otro y, pareciendo que la plática había terminado, se puso de pie. Estrechó la mano del moreno y dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina, seguido por sus escoltas.

-Espera un momento.

-¿Si?

-¿Takeru Takaishi?- preguntó, mostrándole una hoja en la que se mostraba la foto de un rubio de ojos azules y perfecta sonrisa.

-Así es, el elegido que representará Francia…

-Su rostro me es muy familiar.- dijo el presidente mirando la foto.

-Su hermano, Yamato Ishida, vivió por muchos años aquí con su padre e hizo su servicio militar en Washington.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Son tan parecidos.- exclamó el presidente. El otro hombre sólo asintió y con una media sonrisa salió de la oficina.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la acción comenzara.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Qué bueno que les gustó la historia! :D**

**Disfruten de éste capítulo y nos vemos la próxima semanita :D**


End file.
